Kirarin Revolution
' Kirarin Revolution' (きらりん☆レボリューション Kirarin Reboryū''shion'', lit. "Sparkling Revolution")'' is a Romantic-Comedy Idol anime series. The shoujo manga by An Nakahara was part of the shoujo magazine Ciao, published by Shogakukan. An anime adaption was co-produced by Japan and South Korea, and the first episode premiered on TV Tokyo on April 7, 2006. The show ran from then to March 27, 2009, consisting of 153 episodes total. Plot Tsukishima Kirari, a gluttonous 14 year-old junior high student, does not care about idols or the entertainment world, and only has her mind set on food along with her cat Na-san. One day, after saving a turtle stuck in a tree, she meets Hiwatari Seiji, a handsome and kind person who thanks her by giving her a ticket to a SHIPS concert, a popular idol band. However, when Kirari shows up to the concert, she finds that the entrance is full of people, so she finds a door for the staff, under the assumption Seiji is a staff member. Before she could get to the door, however, a boy lands on her after jumping out a window. Na-san attacks the boy, until Kirari notices he's wearing a 'STAFF' band around his arm. So Kirari shows him the ticket Seiji gave to her and how she's going to meet him. The boy grabs the ticket out of her hands and rips it, telling her that she and Seiji live in two different worlds. Even without a ticket, Kirari finds a way to sneak into the concert hall by going through a vent. She then discovers that Seiji and the boy from earlier whose name is Kazama Hiroto are members of SHIPS. Despite understanding what Hiroto meant by "two different worlds," Kirari refuses to stop pursuing Seiji, and she decides to become an idol herself to get closer to Seiji. Production Staff *'Director: Masaharu Okuwaki *'Series Composition: '''Michihiro Tsuchiya *'Script: 'Michihiro Tsuchiya *'Storyboard: 'Masaharu Okuwaki *'Episode Director: 'Yoshinori Odaka *'Music: 'Bice *'Original Manga: 'An Nakahara *'Character Design: 'Yoshihiro Nagamori *'Animation Director: 'Hiroshi Wagatsuma *'Sound Director: 'Shigeru Chiba *'Photographer Director: 'Eun Hee Kim *'Producers: #'Hiroshi Tsuzuki #Yasuyuki Uchida #Yukio Kawasaki #Yutaka Saito *'Animation Producers: ' #DU YEOL JUNG #Yasuhiro Higuchi *'Background Art: '''SUN GEUN HAN *'Editor: Hiromi Komine *'''Planning: #Nobumasa Sawabe #Toshihiro Nakazawa *'Publicity:' #'Kenji Takahashi #Machiko Ishii *'Theme Song Arrangers:' #Masaki Iehara #Yasuji Goto #Yoichiro Yasuoka *'Theme Song Composition:' #'Tetsuro Oda #Tsunku *'Theme Song Lyric Writers:' #'Makoto Furuya #Michito #Tsunku *'Theme Song Performers:' #Airi Suzuki #C-ute #Chisato Okai #Erika Umeda #Kanna Arihara #Koharu Kusumi #Mai Hagiwara #Maimi Yajima #Megumi Murakami #Sayaka Kitahara #Yuu Kikkawa''' Cast Main Characters *Koharu Kusumi as Tsukishima Kirari *Akio Suyama (eps. 1-102) and Takuya Ide (eps. 103-153) as Kazama Hiroto *Souichiro Hoshi (eps. 1-102) and Shikou Kanai (eps. 103-153) as Hiwatari Seiji *Chigusa Ikeda as Na-san Minor Characters *Aika Mitsui as Gurossan *Kaya Miyake as Sayaka *Koichi Sakaguchi as TanTan *Kumiko Itou as Miku *Masako Joh as Ogura Erina *Masako Nozawa as Obaa-chan *Michiko Neya as Kumoi Kasumi *Miwa Kouzuki as Na-yan *Susumu Chiba as Manager Muranishi *Takafumi Kawakami as Amamiya Arashi *Ayumi Tsunematsu as Tina Garland *Azumi Asakura as Tomo *Chiwa Saito as Kirisawa Aoi *Chomenori Yamawaki as Tsukishima Takashi *Hisayo Mochizuki as Mya-san *Hisayoshi Izaki as Manager Shakujii *Hitomi Yoshizawa as Hitomi *Ito Sakata as Girl *Junpei Takiguchi as Mr. Dancho *Juurouta Kosugi as Tanba Suzutarou *Mai Hagiwara as Mizuki Hikaru *Masako Katsuki as Mizora Seiko *Megumi Shinkawa as Mr. Na *Motoko Kumai as Higuchi Yasuhiro *Naoko Matsui as Chairman Higashiyama *Noriko Shitaya as #Todou Fubuki #Mii-tyan *Sayaka Kitahara as Yukino Noel *Shintaro Asanuma as Tsukishima Subaru *Takeshi Aono as Crossing over house steward *Tetsuharu Ohta as Kamata Tomo *Tetsuya Kakihara as Nii-kun *Wataru Takagi as Scoop Gotou *Yuku Sasamoto as Haruno Tsurara *Yuu Kikkawa as Hanasaki Kobeni *Hazuki Nishikawa (un-credited) Music {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" |- ! scope="col" style="width:50%;text-align:center;"|Album Description ! scope="col" style="width:50%;text-align:center;"|Single |- | rowspan="2" |'''Koi Kana Tracklist: #Koi Kana #SUGAO-Flavor #Koi Kana (Off Vocal) #SUGAO-Flavor (Off Vocal) Release Date : July 12, 2006 |- | colspan="2" | Koi Kana= 2nd Single: Koi Kana |-| SUGAO-Flavor= 1st Single: SUGAO-Flavor